Chibiusa and Helios
by Azura's Kittie
Summary: Chibiusa is almost grown up and thinking of a certain beloved. Her prince arrives and proves his love to her. One shot, please read and review! ChibiusaxHelios


**A/N: Hey! I got bored during class and decided to write a one shot fanfic. It's Chibiusa and Helios, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chibiusa gazed out the starlit sky. It was close to what would appear to be her 16th birthday but was in reality, her 1,600th. She had finally began to mature into a lady, though her mind wandered back to her childhood. Back to when she was Super Sailor Chibi Moon, helping Super Sailor Moon and fighting her guardians when they were turned evil. Pallas, Ceres, Vesta and Junos were all her most trusted and loyal guardians. They had been with her through some very horrible times and she treasured all the sweet memories.

The memories she cherished the most was when she was with Helios. The guardian of the dream world that she had fallen so deeply in love with. Her guardians wished she's move on with her life but something told her that her beloved would come back to her one day. Chibiusa didn't believe that Helios would just kiss anyone. He did tell her it was hard to trust others.

Chibiusa sighed deeply, leaning against the window sill of her bedroom inside the palace of Crystal Tokyo.

"My beautiful maiden.."

Chibiusa thought she heard that familiar deep voice.

"No…it can't be. I'm imagin-"

Chibiusa was surprised when a pair of warm arms embraced her. She smiled and tears started forming in her sugary red eyes. She turned around and got close contact with a pair of golden brown eyes.

Helios looked almost the same. His pale blue silver hair was a little longer but he still looked the same, save for the horn not being on his head.

"My dear beautiful maiden, why are you crying?" Helios brushed his fingers through her silken soft pink hair.

"Helios, my love. You've finally come back to me!" She hugged him, as he smiled and lovingly embraced her once more.

"My cherished one, I'm so terribly sorry for staying away for so long, but I am here now."

"Helios, I thought you had forgotten about me."

"Never maiden, I could never do that to my beloved. You are the thoughts that kept me here for so long. Would I be here if I had forgotten?"

Chibiusa shook her head.

"Helios…will you stay with me…tonight?" She asked with a tint of pink blush to her cheeks.

"Anything for you, Chibiusa." Helios lifted her face gently with his hand and kissed her lips. Helios gave so much passion, love and want into his kiss. He left Chibiusa almost breathless.

"Helios.."

"Chibiusa..?"

"I love you, Helios."

"I love you too, my beautiful maiden."

Helios swept Chibiusa off her feet, carrying her to her bed. He laid her down and sat beside her, brushing her cotton candy colored bangs out of her eyes. He leaned down, giving Chibiusa another amazing kiss. Her breathing was becoming labored as he started leaving a trail of passionate kisses along her jaw line, down to her collar bone. Each kiss filled her with want for him.

Chibiusa found the courage to finally sit up, trying to tug Helios' shirt off, while kissing him. She managed to get it off and gently touched his gracefully toned body. Helios found the ribbon to the back of her white strapless princess gown and untied it. He stood up, pulling Chibiusa with him and the dress softly fell to the floor.

Chibiusa blushed a deeper pink, standing in front of Helios only wearing a pair of white lace panties. Helios knelt down, leaving more trails of kisses down her stomach and belly. He got to the hem of her panties and kissed just above her womanhood. Chibiusa was still blushing.

"Helios…I saved myself. I saved myself just for you because I knew you'd be back for me."

Helios smiled a sweet smile at her. It was the smile that Chibiusa had loved so much.

"My dear maiden, I have only wanted you and no one else. It was though I was created for you, I saved myself for you and only you."

It was Chibiusa's turn for the smile that Helios had fallen in love with. He kissed her once more, deeply. Chibiusa laid back down on her bed and Helios laid down over her, leaning on his arms so he wouldn't crush her with his body.

His beloved had grown so much. Her short pigtails were now long like the queen's, but her eyes were still the same and their love stronger.

Helios pulled her panties down, looking at his beautiful maiden. She shyly covered her little pink curls at her entrance. Helios smiled at her shyness and kissed her again. He was leaving more passionate kisses along her body, stopping at the entrance to her womanhood.

Chibiusa felt a kiss there and felt as though Jupiter had shocked her with a lightening bolt. Her body felt so alive and Helios deeply desired her. Helios continued to kiss her there, making Chibiusa feel amazing. He finally stopped though Chibiusa's whimper told him not to.

He smiled at her again, "Oh my precious one, how I've longed for you."

"It seems a though it's been ages." Chibiusa pulled him closer to her. It was Helios's turn to blush when he felt Chibiusa's breasts against his bare chest. She had grown fully, possibly a little more to go, but Helios thought she was perfect already. Chibiusa had finally succeeded in sliding his pants down, and Helios kicked them off. He turned his attention back to Chibiusa.

"Are you ready for this?" Helios looked into her eyes, the cherry colored eyes filled with love and desire.

"Wait." Chibiusa whispered as she slid down the bed, her face almost level with his lower belly. Helios slightly gasped when he felt Chibiusa's hand wrap around the base of his manhood. He groaned when he felt her hot wet mouth around the tip. Chibiusa continued for a couple more minutes until Helios couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her up gently and kissed her again.

He continued kissing her, sliding his tongue against her lips, pleading for an entrance. Chibiusa let him in and her tongue seemed to dance with his. Helios had positioned his manhood to the wet entrance of her womanhood. He started to slowly push inside her, making her cry out, feeling her barrier slowly being broken. Helios paused at Chibiusa's cry, making her pain feel longer.

"Helios, please, just go in." Chibiusa begged. Tears had formed in her eyes from his size.

Helios nodded and quickly thrust inside her. He waited for her tears to stop pouring from her eyes and for her nod before he had begun to slowly thrust in and almost out, but to only go back deep inside her.

"Chibiusa….my love.." Helios thought she felt amazing. Her tight walls clung around his, making him feel as though he were to erupt already. He kept his pace, slowly going a little faster. Chibiusa was over the pain now, only having pleasure wash over her. Her sweet moans were filling the room. She started meeting each of his thrusts. Before Helios felt he was ready, Chibiusa gently pushed him away. He felt confused at first as she laid him down.

"It's my turn now, my beloved Helios." Chibiusa whispered into his ear as she straddled him, pushing him inside. Helios felt her tightness once more and she ever so slowly rocked against him. He felt as though she was teasing him, making him wait. He pushed his head back against her pillows, running his hands along her dampened skin and massaging her breasts. Chibiusa moaned louder as he kneaded. She started to grind against him a little faster, feeling her climax coming.

Helios couldn't take it anymore, he had been holding back his own climax, waiting for his beloved to get hers. She gasped and cried out his name, her walls tightening their grips around his manhood, making his finally arrive.

Chibiusa stayed on top of him, catching her breath. Helios still laid down, his body was damp with sweat and he had just made love to the most beautiful woman that he loved.

"My dear sweet maiden…" Helios whispered, gently pulling her close to lay with him, staying inside her. Chibiusa closed her eyes and rested her head against Helios's chest. She whimpered as he pulled out of her, making him chuckle at her noise.

"My beloved, I am yours and only yours. Simply ask and I will grant your wish." Helios softly said in her ear.

"Helios, I love you." Chibiusa kissed him one more time, gazing into his loving amber eyes.

"I love you as well, my one true darling, my Chibiusa."

**THE END**


End file.
